big_brother_10_australiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mikkayla
Mikkayla Mossop, aged 24, entered the Halfway House on Day 0 and was the first housemate to enter on Launch Night. She was nominated for eviction on Day 9 after receiving the most nomination points (17) from her fellow housemates. As a result, Mikkayla remained in the Halfway House. As Heidi and Tim both received 10 nomination points, Mikkayla had to choose who she'd like to join her facing eviction. She chose Tim. On Day 11, Tahan had the power to save a nominated housemate. She chose to save Mikkayla, who was switched with Heidi. Mikkayla was nominated for eviction again on Day 16 and returned to the Halfway House, this time only receiving 7 nomination points. On Day 17, in a game of 'pass the parcel', Mikkayla finished with the 'prize', which was the power to switch a nominated housemate with a safe housemate. She switched herself with Matthew, meaning the nomination twist had saved her from facing eviction two weeks in-a-row. In Week Four's nominations, Mikkayla once again had the highest number of nomination votes with 13. This time, she wasn't saved and was finally forced to face the public vote. During Monday's Eviction Show on Day 29, it was revealed that 7/13 remaining housemates believed Mikkayla would be evicted. Sonia told Ben, Tahan, Matt and the Sisters that they were all safe, leaving just Jasmin and Mikkayla. The house was shocked when Jasmin was the one who was evicted. When revealing the tally board, Mikkayla received 15% of the public vote to stay, which was the third highest of the six nominees. On Day 30's Nominations, Mikkayla received just 3 votes (all 3 came from Ed). However, due to the spread of the votes, it was enough to make her equal sixth. Tully received the most votes and chose Mikkayla to be nominated (sparing Katie+Lucy, Matt, Ed and Heidi in the process). However, on Day 32, Tim won Thursday's Showdown and was given the power to save a nominee and sacrifice a safe housemate. Tim sacrificed himself and saved Mikkayla. This was the third time Mikkayla had been saved by the Nomination Twist and the fourth time she had survived Eviction despite originally being nominated. In Week Six's Nominations, Mikkayla received 4 votes (2 from Matt, 2 from Tully), however 4 was all that was needed to ensure she was nominated yet again. However, Mikkayla won Week Six's showdown and won the power to save a nominated housemate and sacrifice a safe housemate. Mikkayla chose to save her self and put Ben up for eviction. This was the fourth time Mikkayla had been saved by the Nomination Twist and the fifth time she had survived Eviction despite originally being nominated. Mieowwww The following week, Mikkayla again faced eviction after receiving 7 points. The housemates believed it to be a double eviction, where in actual fact the housemate with the highest votes would go into a safe house. Mikkayla received 16.1% of the public vote, enough to save her and make her fourth highest of the six nominees, with Matt leaving in a shock eviction. In Week 8, Mikkayla received only 2 votes (coming from Tully) which meant for the first time since entering the house, Mikkayla was safe after nominations. Big Brother announced the Showdown winner could only save a nominee, not sacrifice a safe housemate, which meant Mikkayla was safe another week. In a highlight week for Mikkayla, her rival Tully was evicted by the public. In Week 9, there was no nominations and Big Brother announced that all Housemates would be up for eviction. The eviction took place on Wednesday of Week Ten and Mikkayla received 14.4% (equal second lowest with Ed) of the public vote, which was enough to save her. However, Mikkayla watched on as the her closest allies Katie and Lucy were evicted. Mikkayla had a rough time with intruder Justynn during the "everybody-nominated" period. The two fought over the shopping list and power in the house. When the Housemates thought they were voting in the intruder eviction, Mikkayla voted to save Nathan and evict Justynn. Although it was up to the public, Mikkayla got her wish, with only 27% of the public saving Justynn. In Week Ten's nominations, Mikkayla only received two points, meaning she was safe from eviction for another week. On day 74 Mikayla was nominated for evicton with Tahan and Boog despite winning the nominations superpower. Mikkayla was evicted on day 80 after receiving 25.0% of votes to save, she handed over Mr.Clooney to fellow house mate Ed